toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Sellbot Headquarters
Sellbot Headquarters (Also known as Sellbot Towers, Sellbot HQ, or SBHQ) was released on December 19, 2003. It was the very first of the Cog Headquarters released. It is controlled by the Vice President (VP) boss cog. Toon's must collect all ten Sellbot suit parts by defeating factory foremen of the Sellbot Factory, then earn enough Merits for a promotion in order to fight the VP. Merits can be earned by defeating any Sellbot cogs in Toontown, but more of them are earned by a complete run through the Sellbot cog factory. The VP battle consists of three rounds. First is a Cog battle, then a second cog battle made up entirely of Skelecogs and third a direct battle with the VP himself. The reward for defeating the VP is an "SOS card", a one-time-use of an NPC with a special ability that can be summoned during a Cog battle in the game. requirements for the Sellbot Factory.]] Location Sellbot HQ is located at the end of Oak Street in the neighborhood Daisy Gardens. Courtyard The Courtyard is the Main Entrance Room of Sellbot HQ, there is a large pit in the middle of the yard where Toons gather. Only Sellbot cogs can be found in the Courtyard, unless there is a Cog Invasion in progress. Many Sellbots walk about here so the Courtyard is a major battle attraction. Toons of all laffs can be found fighting cogs for tasks, merits and experience points. The entrance to the "lobby" or "elevator room", where you go to gather a group to battle the VP, is located at the far end of the Courtyard. Also the tunnel that leads to the two entrances of the Sellbot cog Factory, is located on the far right of the Courtyard. The Courtyard is also the place where Toons are transported to after defeating the Factory. Factory The Factory is where you gain your Cog Disguses. It will take 10 wins inside to gain the Disguse and battle the VP. Factory Map In Late-2010/Early-2011, Toontown released a map of the whole Sellbot Factory. It was attached to a Doodle's feet. The Doodle returned from Sellbot HQ to Daisy Gardens day or two after the Operation: Storm Sellbot event. VP The Senior VP is holding toon shopkeepers captive! You must rescue them and defeat the VP. When you come out of the huge VP sized elevator the captive says "Are you toons here to rescue me?" and that way the VP blows off your diguise and says "Attack!" The cogs are Level 1-12. The first round almost always has a Level 12 Mr. Hollywood and three Level 1 Cold Callers. The remaining cogs are difficult to predict. There are three rounds in this battle two of which your must fight sellbot cogs. The first round is quite easy because only a few of the sellbot cogs are hard in the round. Next is the Skelecog round these cogs are very tough and are only in levels 8-12 after beating them you get pies from the captive toon and you must fling them at the VP but he can attack you back with: VP Attacks VP Jump: 10 damage. (Advice: Dodge with a jump before he lands) (Storm Sellbot: VP Jump did 5 damage.) required for a Sellbot Promotion from Cold Caller to The Mingler.]] Cog Gear Throw: 3 damage. (Advice: MOVE OUT OF THE WAY)( Storm Sellbot: Cog Gear Throw did 1 damage.) Swat: 5 damage. (Advice: If your too close he will come up and swat you back!)( Storm Sellbot: Swat did 2 damage.) Gear Shower: 3 damage as so it did 1 damage in Storm Sellbot. (Also when his back flap opens up, a flurry of gears come out so dodge them too!) required for a Sellbot Promotion as a Mr. Hollywood.]] Defeating the VP To defeat the VP you must fire pies into his undercarriage when it is opened, and when he is dizzy, throw pies at his head and chest to push him back. Keep doing this until you get to the edge of the cliff and watch him fall (Be careful he can tread back up!). Also here is a fun thing to try at the end of the VP: Click a toon and leave their panel up during the Pie Round. Then just before the VP falls off the ramp, press Ignore on that toon. When you start dancing, press Cancel. Now you can walk around during the dance! Defeating the VP earns you a promotion in the Sellbot Track and a SOS card for an NPC to help you in battle SOS cards The SOS cards are all different and usually are a one time use so use them wisely. There are 29 different SOS cards. The gags they use are usally like Lure or Drop on every cog, Toon up,and Cogs always miss for a round and toons aways hit for a round. To use an SOS card, you wait until you feel you are losing. Then, when it is your turn to battle, you click the SOS button and the SOS cards that you got for VP victories will be there. WARNING: You can only use each card once, so be careful! (Of course, if you have rescued a shopkeeper that you already have, it will give you two SOS cards of the same guy. You can have 16 different SOS cards, and 100 of each. Trivia *Cogs cannot enter the pit in the courtyard. *You can find many toons battling in the Courtyard. Category:Cog HQs Category:Locations Category:Cogs Category:Sellbots Category:Sellbot HQ